


Wild Cards

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Nothing to Chance 10 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2011)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Missing scene from 'Vendetta'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Cards

“You all right, kid? Vin asked, dividing his attention between the departing Nichols family, and JD, who was getting to his feet. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” JD retorted in disgust, slamming his hand against the bat-wing door. “Just dustin' the floors.”

Ezra flipped a playing card between his fingers and then tossed it to the table, busying himself with resetting his sleeve gun. “And I thought my mother was bad.”

While his comment drew a faint grin from both of the other men, Ezra didn’t continue the friendly banter, instead surveying the still quiet room.

He’d been taken back for a moment at the realization that the Nichol’s clan was actually heading for the church, and Hank Connolly’s place of refuge, but he had never even entertained the thought that Josiah would be taken by surprise. He knew that Josiah, Buck and Nathan were more than capable of taking care of the situation. 

And now, it was what was happening around him that caught his attention. 

The men who had been witnesses to both Hank Connolly’s confession, and the hefty reward Mrs. Nichols had offered, were standing in stunned silence, motionless except for the sidelong gazes they aimed at each other, and the calculating looks that darted toward the back door.

It wasn’t hard to decipher their thoughts. Ezra knew exactly what they were thinking. In fact, in a time not that long ago, he might have been considering the same options: stay quiet, or talk. After all, what was more important, protecting a stranger, or acquiring an easy one hundred dollars in gold?

Ezra knew what the answer was for himself, and for the other six men who rode with him, protecting the town, and each other. But those around him… they had no real reason to remain mute. 

Oh, a few would probably do so in deference to the Seven, seeing that most of the peacekeepers had sided with Connolly, but the others? They were, in essence, wild cards. 

And for other men, that might be a problem. But when it came to cards, Ezra was a consummate professional, experienced in stacking the deck.

A shared look between Vin and Ezra revealed that the sharpshooter had recognized the danger, come to the same conclusions. And as Ezra rose from his chair, still deliberately fussing with his small gun, Vin joined him, his hand resting just above his Mare’s Leg. 

“I would certainly hope,” Ezra began, his voice easily carrying throughout the room, “that what you have heard or seen in this room shall remain a private matter.” He stared at each man, one by one, taking note of those who met his gaze, and those who lowered their eyes. “However, should I discover that anyone has provided the aforementioned information, regardless the reason…” 

As Ezra allowed his voice to trail off, Vin took a step forward, positioning himself at the gambler’s side. He aimed a glare at the group of men, who suddenly found themselves nodding their agreement.

“Good,” Ezra said with a smile, casually tucking his gun back into his sleeve, “I’m glad we have an understanding.”

~end~


End file.
